Lost Soul Awakening
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: Discontinued for the moment. Another revamp in the works. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. It begins

Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or its characters. Aoshi is mine and all others I add. I hope you like this story.

Summary: Aoshi is an orphan who shows up at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She carries a dark secret that could destroy the world and her happiness. War, conflict, love, and romance ensue as Aoshi stirs up the Village. Itachi, on a side mission of his own to find out who Aoshi is, gets caught up in the strange emotions that were buried deep within him.

Warnings: Contains Yaoi, bloody battles, violent and vulgar language, as well as adult situations. Yaoi and other situations like that will appear in later chapters. Possibly three and four. Maybe sooner. I'm not too sure on this one yet but it will happen.

Pairings: ItachixAoshi, SakuraxKakashi, SasukexNaruto.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Four months ago.._

_The birds cawed and fled into the skies, drawing the attention of the silver haired-nin, Kakashi. Lifting his gaze from his book, his visible eye narrowed as he slowly stood. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura paused in their training excercise to watch the birds flee. A breeze blew by, strong and ominous. Kakashi gripped his book tighter as the stench of blood and death carried on the wind. Motioning to his squad to remain, he disappeared into the forest. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, but stayed. Sasuke followed Kakashi with his eyes until he was no longer in view. Sakura stood where she was in silence. Something was very wrong...The squad members glanced at each other with soft shrugs. What could be going on in the forest? They silently asked each other. Staring back at the forest, they silently waited._

_Kakashi stopped in the middle of the forest, surrounded by stillness, blood, broken trees, and the dead. Kneeling down, he lightly tilted the head of a dead man towards the sky and noted that his headband was the symbol of an unknown land. But the symbol of the spider was not a good sign. Glancing around, he held a kunai loosely in his fingers. Whoever had done this might have been a rogue nin. Hearing a twig snapped, he turned sharply, weapon raised only to find a young woman. One of her arms was cut from shoulder to wrist and hanging loosely by her, blood covering it. She had multiple stab wounds and a cut above her eye that caused her to be blinded by her own blood. But she stood tall and straight, as though her injuries were nothing. _

_She raised her shurikan, thinking the silver nin might be another attacker. Kakashi was the first one to break the silence and ask her an important question._

_"Who are you? Did you kill these ninjas out of spite or what?"_

_His voice was calm and yet carried a dangerous quality. The young woman placed her shurikan on the ground, blades in, and ran her usable hand's fingers through her pale violet hair. She was pale in pigments, like she hadn't been in the sun for long amounts of time. The sunglasses on her face kept most of her identity hidden and her clothes were dark and different from some of the ninja uniforms he had seen. But, he had to admit, she was a beautiful but deadly woman._

_"I am Aoshi...These men tried to kill me...I am no criminal."_

_Her voice was low and gentle, yet there carried no warmth and he could see her chest heaving. She was in much pain, but she seemed perfectly fine with it. Kneeling down, she cracked her right leg back into place and yanked out the blade tip stuck into the kneecap. There was a sickening crack as she did all this and even Kakashi grimaced. Forcing herself to stand back up, she looked to Kakashi and it was then he noted the sweat forming on her from exhaustion._

_"I need sanctuary...I have no place to go. My village is long gone...I hate to ask...but...please help me.."_

_As her words trailed off, her eyes lost focus and she fell to her knees. She would have fell onto her face if Kakashi hadn't dashed over to catch her. He then noticed the multiple slashes to her back. She was coated in blood, but some wasn't her own. There were nine dead men or even more surrounding them and she had taken them all on. How she had managed, he did not know. Lifting her into his arms, he dashed out of the forest and towards his squad, leading them all to the hospital sector._

_One week later.._

_"Aoshi! Get back into bed! You aren't allowed out of the hospital yet!" Naruto hissed as he tried to catch the seventeen year old ninja who happened to be even harder to catch than Kakashi. Aoshi just rolled her eyes at him from the hospital roof. She was wrapped up in bandages, but moved as though unhindered. She was healing fine and would be at full strength within two days. The nurses were still baffled by her recovery._

_"I hate being in there...It's too cramped and stuffy..."_

_She replied softly as she let her hair down. The lengthy violet locks flowed freely in the cool breeze. Lightly brushing her fingers across the cross-shaped scar marking a cheek, she sighed. She felt free out here. Taking in a deep breath, she layed back on the roof, her arms outstretched beside her. She could hear Naruto ranting about something, but tuned him out. Quietly, she heard Sasuke appear near her. She promptly closed her eyes._

_"Aoshi...come on. They need to change your wrappings and you are making it difficult for them to do so."_

_Hearing the rustle of clothing, the young nin opened her eyes to see Sasuke sitting beside her. She gave him a side-long glance as she sat up. Staring off into the distance, she did not speak for a long while. Adjusting her sunglasses, she gave Sasuke a very small smile, almost unseen. Taking in a deep breath, she layed back against the roof._

_"Just a few more minutes..."_

_Sasuke had to grin and layed back on the roof as well, glancing at the heavens. He shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes in thought. Coming to a conclusion, he said breathlessly,_

_"You are just as stubborn as Naruto.."_

_Aoshi shook her head in response._

_"Correction...Naruto is just as stubborn as me."_

_Sasuke had to laugh a little at her logic. She was older than them, so, in a sense, she was indeed correct. Letting the peaceful surroundings engulf them, they layed in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

* * *

_

Well, I hope you liked this revamp. Comment and such! Adios. 


	2. Secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters. I own all others, though. Which is fun.

Warnings: Yaoi

_-Present-_

"I really hate Summer…" A feminine voice uttered without much emotion from a tree branch several yards above the ground. Aoshi lay still in the dense shade of the huge tree she was resting in, breathing in its thick scent. Faintly, she could hear the squad training while Kakashi shook his head and chuckled at her.

"You hate Spring, too, correct?" He questioned mildly. She shrugged and swung one of her legs back and forth in a lazy rhythm. He was right. She didn't deal well with heat and sun and usually went out of her way to avoid both. And it wasn't even that hot outside. Turning his gaze up to her briefly, Kakashi turned a page in his book. She rolled her eyes at him from behind her shades. He shook his head and went back to reading. He knew she was too lazy and tired to answer with more than that. Absently, he spoke to the threesome.

"You may take a break now and can go home if you would like. It is rather hot outside and you have been training quite hard this morning." Naruto's eyes lit up with glee.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?! We can leave? Woohoo!" After wiping his brow with the sleeve of his coat, he dashed off without so much as a good-bye. Sasuke just shrugged and soon followed with an absent-minded wave to Aoshi. Sakura was the only one to linger and sigh with exhaustion, too tired to even scold the two of them.

Sitting beside Kakashi, Sakura drank her water and decided to ask Aoshi a few questions. "Hey, Aoshi…"

"What?" A mild and tired reply.

"Do you like girls?" Now she had Kakashi's attention as he lifted his head very subtly from his book. Sakura ignored him.

"Depends on what you mean by like…" She sat up slightly on the tree branch to look down at the pink-haired teenager. Her head tilted and it vaguely reminded Sakura of a dog. She smiled a bit before continuing.

"Well, what I mean is…" A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks. Whether it was from the heat or embarrassment, Aoshi couldn't tell. Clearing her throat, she started over. "What I mean to say is that several women in the village have taken quite an…an interest in you and have been wondering if that would…I dunno…effect you in some way." Kakashi's mask thankfully hid his smirk. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking about.

"Are_ you _interested or are others interested?" Aoshi asked in response. No, she wasn't into women, but she wanted to know where this question had suddenly arisen from. She doubted it was from other members of the village. But then again…

"No! No! I am _not _interested! But I cannot tell you who is, so don't even ask!" Sakura declared in her defense. Kakashi shrugged in disinterest before looking back to the page he had been reading. Aoshi shrugged faintly before jumping down from the tree in silence. A cool breeze rippled across her skin, unable to move her skin-tight clothing which consisted of a black tank-top and matching shorts. It barely hid the tattoo that encircled her naval. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, her long locks trailing down her back that a horse's tail that ended at her waist. Her headband that had been handed to her by the hokage was wrapped around the bicep of her right arm. She wore no shoes on her feet.

"Then I guess there is no point in answering that question…" Aoshi stated as she turned and walked away. Kakashi laughed and all Sakura could do was sit there and gape at the retreating figure. Patting her back, Kakashi went back to reading his book.

"Maybe you should try talking to her alone next time.."

"Shut up, Sensei."

* * *

"Oh…Naru-to…."

Sasuke gasped out as he lay in the shade of several trees deep in the forest. Naruto lay beside him, Sasuke's head moving to lay against his stomach. They lay there, naked and more-or-less satisfied by their brief but intense love-making. They couldn't stay for much longer, maybe an hour at the most before they would head off to do whatever they had to do. But…

"Once more…please?" Naruto begged his lover quietly with a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. Sasuke turned his head to face him, frowning before allowing a grin to spread across his lips.

"You are such a pest," He uttered as he climbed up the blonde's body, kissing and touching wherever he went. By the time he made it to his lips, Naruto was squirming and gasping for breath. Sasuke kissed his neck softly, torturing him. He grinned against his skin, biting a little harder, his pride swelling when he heard the deep-throated moan that arose from the boy beneath him.

"Sa-suke…" Naruto groaned out, eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure. It was almost unbearable and yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough. "Please…Sasuke…" He pleaded between gasps, staring up at his lover with need glistening in his eyes.

Sasuke gently kissed his forehead, running his fingers through the yellow velvet of hair. Raising himself up on his arms, he looked upon Naruto with a completely devoted face. "All right, Naruto…" He practically whispered. They both needed this. It couldn't be delayed any longer.

They were both hot and wanting, gasping for breath in the heat and from their pleasures. Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance, his arms quaking with restraint. _"Screw it."_ He thought, not caring if anyone heard or saw what they were doing. He loved this boy and wanted to love him until they were both screaming.

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically hissed with both impatience and grief at not being completed. It snapped the dark-haired boy out of his thoughts for him to realize that he had stopped what he was doing. Giving Naruto a harsh bite to his shoulder, he plunged in deep, causing the blond to scream in both pain and pleasure. He moved deep and hard, going slow at first to get them both warmed up. Then his pace quickened, causing both their bodies to tense in anticipation. It was torture and pleasure. It was desperate.

"Oh----Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as that mind-numbing spot was hit over and over, sending him closer than ever to the edge. But he couldn't let it end this quick. He just had to hold on--

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where are you guys! We have to be meeting with the Hokage soon! Naruto----Sasuke! Come on! Where are you two?" Sakura's voice carried from faraway. Fuck. This couldn't be happening. No way could she find them like this.

"Oooh….Naruto.." Sasuke breathed out as he was drawing nearer and nearer to completion. They had to finish this fast or else. Moving even faster and harder than before, the Uchiha buried himself in his lover until they almost screamed from the rush. They both came with such intensity, they shook until they were lying on each other, Sasuke unable to hold himself up. Quickly catching their breath, they washed each other off and dressed. Naruto gave Sasuke a chaste kiss before dashing off in towards Sakura while Sasuke went from a completely different direction. They had to keep this a secret…From everyone.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two! I hope you guys like the revamp. If you don't, well, let me know, okay? Comments and reviews appreciated! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's a struggle right now. 


End file.
